


Looks So Real

by Turtles



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Blow Jobs, Borderline crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: Donghae thinks he's ugly, Hyukjae knows he's not.





	Looks So Real

Donghae has always known the harsh truth of the world. He's fucking ugly. No one will say it to his fac,e of course, he's too quiet and nice and polite, and all those other compliments that sting when he thinks about his face.

Sure, people say, “Oh you're very handsome," but he knows when he looks in the mirror. His eyes are too narrow and his smile makes him look like a fish. When have you ever seen a handsome fish? No one ever says, wow what a hot fish!

People joke with Hyukjae all the time about him being ugly, which is how he knows they're being polite to Donghae. Hyukjae is the cutest most beautiful boy Donghae has ever seen, so if Donghae was handsome they would joke with him too, but everyone remains respectful to the point of insult over his looks.

He’s staying at Hyukjae’s house one night, curled up next to him in bed as he talks about his feelings. Before he knows it he’s bringing his insecurity up to him, "It's so hard Hyukie...being so ugly..." Donghae is solemn and sad as he says the words out loud.

He feels Hyukjae shoot up in bed, "What did you just say to me?"

Donghae sighs and buries his face in a pillow, "I just want to be handsome sometimes, all my pictures are so weird, I just want to be pretty like Leeteuk hyung or you."

"Donghae what are you - Wait. You think I'm pretty?" Donghae thinks it’s pretty rude for Hyukjae to ignore his meltdown, he is sharing his deepest insecurities and worries, it’s been at least 3 or 4 days since he last did that.

Since Hyukjae is his best friend he lets it go for now though and says, "Yeah, of course."

He feels Hyukjae's hand reach out for his in the dark, his fingers wrapping tightly against his own and Hyukjae says, "Donghae, you are the most handsome man I've ever seen. I think that you're amazing and your beautiful soul shines out from your beautiful face."

Donghae huffs, "See this is what I'm talking about! You know if you're not going to take me seriously I'm just going to sleep on the couch."

He grabs a pillow and blanket and heads towards the couch, beautiful people just don't know how hard it is to hear those words.

Hyukjae stares at the spot where Donghae had laid minutes before Hyukjae started talking and he thinks that this can't possibly be happening.

The next day is awkward until Hyukjae apologizes to Donghae for saying he is handsome and beautiful although Donghae senses and underlying current of sarcasm in his words he doesn't appreciate.

Donghae can't stay mad at Hyukjae for long and just gives him a hug. "It's okay, hyung, I know you were just trying to make me feel better, not make fun of me."

Hyukjae just stares for a moment in silence until he breaks it saying, "Yeah, make you feel better."

Everything goes on as normal until they're in another interview when they get asked, "Who's the most handsome member?" 

There's an almost unanimous, "Siwon! Siwon!" And Donghae hears Hyukjae quietly saying next to him, "Donghae. Donghae is the most handsome member."

Donghae frowns and shoves Hyukjae’s leg harshly, "I told you to stop."

Hyukjae stares Donghae in the eyes and says even louder, "Donghae is the handsomest member!"

The interviewer picks up on it and Donghae gets even more annoyed when he hears the interviewer follow up with, "Ah, Eunhyuk, Donghae is the most handsome? Is he the member you would want to date if you were a fan?"

Donghae feels himself frown at the funny feeling he gets in his stomach when Hyukjae says, “Yes, I would date Donghae.”

Hyukjae can tell Donghae is in a bad mood, but he still follows him home and Donghae has always been bad at turning down company. As soon as the door closes though they're having a huge row.

"I thought we talked about this," Donghae says holding onto the kitchen table and not looking Hyukjae in the face.

"We did." Hyukjae says with no elaboration.

"And?"

"Well, you're wrong. You're handsome, I know you're handsome." Hyukjae says shrugging his hands out.

Donghae's frustration hits a peak and he shoves at Hyukjae's shoulder, has always been physical, "Do you think it's funny? Donghae is handsome, that interview is going to be everywhere. Donghae is the member to date, what does that even mean? Do you want to date me, oh we'll go out and it'll be so funny beautiful Eunhyuk slums around with boring plain Donghae!"

"Yes, please." Hyukjae says calmly and his easy tone deflates him.

"Yes, please what?" Donghae says, frustrated beyond belief.

"Let's date." 

And Donghae loses it, "Get out."

Hyukjae is shaking his head and moving towards him and before Donghae can do anything they're kissing. Hyukjae moving in quick, opening his mouth and Donghae is swept up in it immediately, pushing Hyukjae backwards until his back hits the wall and they're pressed together from head to toe.

Hyukjae’s hands are moving up to tangle in Donghae’s hair, one leg curling around his to pull him closer, their hips aligning. Hyukjae’s mouth is so soft and wet where Donghae’s tongue curls in, their bodies already knowing each other intimately.

Donghae's hands moving quick to bruise where they're holding on tightly to Hyukjae’s hips and Hyukjae whimpers with the press oof it. The sound of it is enough to bring Donghae reeling back into reality. He pulls back sharply to see Hyukjae still pressed against the wall, his shirt rucked up although Donghae can't remember pushing it (but his hands remember touching skin). His mouth wet and pink, already a little bruised and Donghae's cock twitches from wanting to get in.

But it's the opposite that happens and Donghae looks at him in anger and says, "I said get out. I'm sick of this."

Hyukjae starts to speak, but Donghae walks away, he locks himself in his room and ignores the knocks until he knows that Hyukjae is gone.

The next week is tense. Everyone knows something is wrong but they're not quite sure what.

He's at Heechul's house trying to get his mind off things when he hears his hyung snort, and show him some online poll, his name is at the top of the list and he realizes it’s for most attractive Super Junior member, "Donghae~ Most handsome member of Super Junior~ Winner again~"

Donghae feels his chest tighten, he's already been through this with Hyukjae, he doesn't want to live it with Heechul, says, "Cut it out hyung, I know I'm ugly."

Heechul looks at him like he has three heads and Donghae feels a sinking feeling begin to creep in, "Yah - call yourself ugly again and I'll kick your ass you, good looking bastard."

Donghae crawls over to where Heechul is, "Wait, wait, hyung am I really handsome?"

Heechul's hand pulls back in an aborted slap, "Hey, don't ask me again, what is this a bragging contest?"

Donghae's mind is reeling, Heechul wouldn't lie to him about beautiful men, which means - Hyukjae - the kiss -

Donghae gasps dramatically and Heechul rolls his eyes from his desk chair.

"Hyung, I have to go."

Before Heechul can reply Donghae is dashing out the door, leaving him muttering, "Ask me to hang out again we'll see what happens. Ugly my ass."

When Hyukjae opens the door to his home he's still in pajamas even though it's late in the day and his hair is rumpled and he continues to be one of the most beautiful people Donghae has ever seen.

"Hyukjae," Donghae says grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him straight on. "I'm really good looking."

Hyukjae looks bleary eyed and annoyed. "I know."

"Which means we can make out," and with that he leans in only to have Hyukjae pull back quickly. Donghae is hurt until Hyukjae grabs him by the collar and pulls him past the threshold.

With a satisfied smile Hyukjae says, "Now we can make out."

And they do, until both of them are hard, and Donghae doesn’t know quite how to bring Hyukjae off, but that’s erased from his head when he drops to his knees in front of him. Hyukjae’s opening his pants like it’s his only purpose in life, and when Donghae’s cock is out and inches away from Hyukjae’s mouth it feels like it might be.

Hyukjae looks up and asks, “Is this okay?”

Donghae can’t think of anything that would be more okay so he nods feverishly until Hyukjae is sucking him off, his hands gripping his thighs and pulling him close. Until suddenly it stops and Donghae blinks his eye open, not sure when he closed them, to find Hyukjae staring up expectantly at him.

Donghae groans and his back arches off the wall, pushing his hips towards Hyukjae’s mouth and fucking in until Hyukjae’s eyes are watering and he grinds in further, until his cock hits the back of Hyukjae’s throat.

“Hyukjae,” Donghae moans out. “Coming. I’m coming.”

Hyukjae’s hands just press around his thighs, pulling him further and encouraging him to keep fucking until he’s spilling in Hyukjae’s mouth. Donghae loses all coherent thought at that point and when he blinks back into reality he’s slumped against the wall and Hyukjae is stroking himself off.

He barely has enough presence of mind to reach out and graze the back of Hyukjae’s hand before he’s spurting over his fist, his mouth parted to let out a shuddery gasp.

They’re lying in a pile on the hallway, Hyukjae stroking fingers over Donghae’s face, “Would probably like you even if you were ugly. But, this face doesn’t hurt.”

Donghae smiles. It’s nice to be handsome.

**Author's Note:**

> the original ending said something like 'and then heechul watched 40 hours of anime alone'


End file.
